A couteaux tirés
by Maczin02
Summary: Quand on fait partie de deux camps aussi opposés que ceux du bien et du mal, on ne peut que se haïr, non? Même dans un marais, seuls, à la nuit tombée? Zane x Maya


**A couteaux tirés**

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Quand on ne sais pas viser, on n'essaie pas de se battre dans des défis kaïrus, on laisse faire les vrais combattants !

-Pardon ?

Maya sentit le rouge lui chauffer les joues. En temps normal, c'était une fille pragmatique, prompte à reconnaître ses erreurs, voir à s'excuser. D'ailleurs, même en ce moment précis, obligée de cohabiter avec l'insupportable chef des Radikor, elle était prête à admettre que lancer un défi kaïru sur des branchages au beau milieu des marais n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle. Tout comme choisir de se transformer en Skarachnoz, bien qu'à la base elle pensait que la forme arachnoïde du monstre lui conférait un avantage tactique dans l'entrelacs de lianes et autres végétations suintantes, sans prévoir que son poids était un tout petit peu trop lourd pour son environnement. Mais était-ce sa faute si la densité de la flore l'empêchait d'utiliser ses autres monstres volants. Infinita elle-même était trop massive pour ne pas se coincer dans la première branche venue ! Enfin, sa pire bêtise de la journée avait été d'invoquer l'attaque « dagues en plumes » pour tenter de balayer Zane le plus rapidement possible. Là encore, elle avait cru bien faire : particulièrement en forme, son adversaire était à deux doigts de lancer une dévastatrice « fureur Radikor » dans le dos de Ky. Une attaque verte semblait tout indiquée pour la jeune Stax, il fallait faire vite. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu que le tapis de branchages sur lequel Zane et elle se trouvaient, jusque là supportant toutes les attaques qui avaient été lancées, allait se trancher net sous leurs pieds, les entraînant dans une chute interminable qui s'était soldé par un atterrissage, fort désagréable au demeurant, en plein sur des champignons dégoûtants, spongieux à souhait, qui avaient libérés une odeur de viande pourrie dans un chbok répugnant.

Oui, tout cela, Maya était prête à l'admettre, ne serait-ce que parce que son esprit, logique en toutes circonstances, savait qu'elle devait faire équipe avec Zane pour sortir au plus vite de ce piège marécageux, dusse-t-elle pour cela prendre sur elle afin d'éviter de le contrarier. L'ayant connu dans ses jeunes années, la jeune fille se souvenait de sa fâcheuse manie de se buter quand il se sentait attaqué.

En oubliant son autre détestable habitude : tout rejeter sur le dos des autres.

Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Maya n'accepterait jamais, c'était que sa légitimité en tant que combattante soit remise en cause !

Aussi, Zane lui ayant démontré que son esprit restait logique dans _presque_ toutes les circonstances finalement, ne put-elle s'empêcher de réplique vertement.

-Je suis une combattante tout aussi vraie que n'importe qui, en particulier que les Radikor !

-Ah oui ? Alors madame la grande combattante pourra m'expliquer ce que nous faisons ici, à patauger dans la boue au lieu de nous battre pour le kaïru comme les combattants que nous sommes censés être !

-Premièrement, ce n'est pas de la boue, mais de la vase nous sommes dans un marécage, pas sur un sentier terreux après une averse. Ensuite, nous ferions mieux de nous entraider au lieu de nous disputer si nous voulons reprendre notre quête comme il se doit.

Zane, nullement décidé à remettre en cause sa conduite, poussa un soupir profondément agacé.

-Pitié Maya, tu me l'as déjà fait le coup du « faisons équipe », et que je sache, ça ne s'est jamais bien terminé pour moi !

-Pour ton équipe tu veux dire.

-Zair et Tekris sont-ils avec nous ?

-Eh bien, non mais…

-Alors tu me pardonneras volontiers cette poussée d'égoïsme, puisque tu fais partie du côté du « bien » !

-Une minute, pourquoi as-tu mis des guillemets à « bien » ?

-Et toi, pourquoi le fais-tu aussi ?

-Parce que je reprends tes propres mots, c'est une citation !

-Oui, m'enfin une citation de quatre lettres…

-...reste une citation.

-N'importe quoi !

\- « Passage cité d'un propos ou d'un écrit ». C'est la définition de citation. Donc, je te cite, même s'il ne s'agit que de « quatre lettres ».

-Encore une citation ?

-Absolument. Tu comptes admettre ton erreur maintenant ou tu préfères attendre un peu de l'avoir digérée ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu peux toujours rêver ! Quelle pauvre cloche peut bien connaître par coeur la définition de « citation » du dictionnaire de toute façon ?!

Maya lui décocha son sourire le plus innocent, celui qu'elle réservait à ses amis quand elle cherchait à les persuader que non, non, ce n'était pas vraiment une bêtise d'effacer toutes les sauvegardes de leurs jeux vidéos idiots, juste une appréciation erronée de la situation parfaitement acceptable et inpunissable.

-Moi. J'en connais d'autres des définitions si tu veux.

-Non merci, c'est déjà miraculeux que tu connaisses l'existence du dictionnaire en dépit de ton existence entourée d'andouilles au cerveau confit dans la marmelade.

-Juste après « citation », il y a évidemment « cité » et « citer », « citron », « citrouille »…

-Oui, et beaucoup plus loin y'a « crétine », mot auquel on peu ajouter « irrécupérable ».

-Non mais dis donc ! Il y a aussi « civilisé » je te rappelle !

-Grand bien te fasses, personnellement je n'ai jamais été un grand fan de ces gros pavés soporifiques, je te les laisses volontiers.

-Evidemment, la culture n'est pas à la portée de tous.

-Que…quoi ? Je suis parfaitement cultivée, madame je-sais-tout !

-Ah, causes toujours, pour moi c'est un compliment !

-Vraiment ? Et péronnelle, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, hein ?

-La même chose que pour « gandin » !

-Golfâtre !

-Séide !

-Canulante !

-Oh ! Agélaste !

-Ah pardon madame, il m'arrive de rire, moi !

-Oui, quand tu a fait un mauvais coup !

-Et alors, ça compte. Et c'est toujours mieux que de se complaire dans la niaiserie.

-Moi, je me complaît dans la niaiserie ?

-Absolument, mais rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule combattante dans ce cas.

-C'est vrai, Zair aussi est douée à ce jeu-là.

-Pardon ? PARDON ? Laisse ma sœur en dehors de ça !

-Bravo, tu te souviens que c'est ta sœur vu comment tu la traites, c'est à se demander.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas le sujet que je sache ! T'as qu'à appeler Me Too tiens.

-N'importe quoi…

-C'est toi qui est n'importe quoi d'abord ! Tu as encore une grande définition à me sortir de derrière les fagots je suppose ?

-Je dis juste que ce n'est pas une manière de traiter un membre de sa famille.

-Ah ouais ? Eh bien moi au moins, je sais qui c'est ma famille !

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Zane sut qu'il était allé trop loin en voyant les yeux de la combattante lui faisant face se remplir de larmes. Ravalant sa prochaine pique, il peina à déglutir, juste avant de s'asséner une première baffe mentale pour avoir lancé une telle méchanceté gratuite, immédiatement suivie d'une deuxième pour s'en être soucié, contrairement à ses habitudes.

Ou peut-être pas, justement…

-Oh ça va, fais pas ta pleureuse. T'es une combattante, non ?

-Espèce de monstre ! Ignoble personnage ! Ah tu te sens fort hein eh bien puisque tu veux la jouer comme ça, moi au moins, j'ai été élevé par quelqu'un qui m'aime, pas comme certains !

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescent de reculer d'un pas, choqué. Trop occupée à détourner les yeux pour dissimuler ses pleurs à un ennemi, Maya ne le remarqua pas, mais n'insista pas non plus, la gorge nouée. Sa famille biologique était un sujet très sensible pour elle, Zane le savait pourtant, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit au point de vouloir blesser de manière égale celui qui avait osé lui rappeler cette douloureuse vérité. Elle avait beau avoir été recueillie, choyée et entraînée par Maître Baoddaï, qu'elle considérait comme son grand-père, entourée par des amis qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient tout autant en retour, le chef des Radikor se rendait compte, à cet instant précis, qu'au fond de son coeur elle restait la petite orpheline abandonnée sur les marches du monastère, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Et s'il ne l'aurait jamais admit, en son for intérieur il regrettait – lui, le plus égocentrique des combattants ! - d'avoir été si cruel. Pour ne pas avoir eu un excellent modèle parental, il pouvait au moins imaginer ce que ressentait la jeune Stax devant lui…

Suffisamment pour laisser couler sa dernière phrase, en tout cas pour le moment.

Cédant à une impulsion, il sortit un mouchoir de sa sacoche, franchissant les quelques pas qui le séparait de l'adolescente. Mettant son index sous son menton, il la força à relever la tête, lui essuyant au passage les larmes qui avaient continuées de couler sur ses joues.

-Bon, ça va, je n'aurait pas du te dire ça. C'est bon, tu te calmes ?

Vu la moue qui prit place sur le visage de Maya, il se dit qu'il aurait probablement pu trouver meilleure formule de consolation.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour consoler quelqu'un.

-Ca c'est sûr, tu es bien plus doué pour les faire pleurer…

-Chacun ses petits défauts… Je ne peux pas être à la fois le meilleur combattant kaïru, le favori de Lokar, le futur maître de l'Univers, le tuteur de Zair et Tekris et un super consolateur ! On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est beaucoup de boulot !

-Je n'en doutes pas une seconde, murmura Maya en se mouchant bruyamment.

Puis, elle fit la seule chose que Zane n'avait pas envisagé : elle éclata de rire. Et en dépit de leur antagonisme respectif, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que décidément, même à travers des larmes, son hilarité la rendait belle. Vraiment belle.

Gêné il ne savait pas trop par quoi, il détourna les yeux, préférant attendre que la jeune fille se calme. Ce qu'il n'arriva pas à faire plus de quelques dizaines de secondes.

-Bon, ça y est, t'as bien rigolé, ha ha ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle d'abord ?

Peinant à reprendre son souffle, Maya mis encore plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à articuler, à côté d'un Zane sentant son humeur passablement s'aggraver en taptapant du pied, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-C'est…hi hi ! C'est rien, c'est nerveux, finit-elle par réussir à avouer. Enfin, pas tout à fait…C'est nous en fait !

Le coeur de Zane s'accéléra une seconde en l'entendant dire « nous », avant qu'une petite curiosité décidément mal placée ne vienne le titiller.

-Comment ça ? Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Cinq minutes auparavant, tu pleurais comme une fontaine, et maintenant tu rigoles, excuse-moi de ne pas comprendre grand-chose !

Terminant de s'essuyer les yeux avec un second mouchoir que lui avait tendu Zane sur un signe de sa part, Maya parvint enfin à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, s'asseyant sur un tronc humide, et tant pis pour son pantalon !

-Tu es tout pardonné…ce que je veut dire, c'est que nous avons passé tout notre après-midi à nous disputer, au lieu d'essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. On aura beau dire…C'est complètement ridicule !

Puis elle repartit d'un nouvel éclat de rire, cette fois-ci sans larmes dans la voix. Ouvrant la bouche pour protester avec véhémence – qu'elle se trouve ridicule si elle voulait, ce n'était pas son problème, mais pas la peine de l'inclure ! -, Zane fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à faire en temps normal : il la referma pour réfléchir à la situation. Et sans avoir besoin d'une heure, il en arriva à la même conclusion que Maya : ils étaient tout simplement ridicules.

-Bon, c'est vrai, nous aurions pu mieux employer notre temps…

-Tu plaisantes ? Il n'y a pas à tergiverser, nous avons été stupides !

-Dis donc, n'abuses pas de ma bonne foi ou elle pourrait très vite disparaître, Maya. D'un autre côté, si nos équipes respectives ne nous ont pas retrouvées malgré le boucan que nous avons fait, c'est soit qu'elles sont sourdes, ou franchement nulles en secourisme.

Décidant de se joindre à sa compagne, il se permit un petit sourire sincère tout en l'observant. C'était loin de valoir les éclats de la jeune Stax, mais le connaissant, c'était déjà beaucoup, et elle le savait.

Décidément, il préférait la voir ainsi plutôt que les yeux humides.

-Et maintenant, reprit Maya, nous sommes perdus en pleine mangrove, alors que la nuit tombe.

-Hein, quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

-J'aimerais bien, regarde, soupira Maya en lui désignant le ciel.

Se tournant vers la direction qu'elle indiquait, Zane s'aperçut qu'effectivement, les nuages bas se teintaient de carmin, plongeant rapidement les alentours dans la pénombre. La température baissait tout aussi vite, et l'humidité des marais transperçait les vêtements des deux adolescents, qui s'en rendaient douloureusement compte, à partir du moment où ils n'étaient plus occupés à s'échauffer l'un contre l'autre.

Se frottant les bras vigoureusement, Zane marmonna quelque chose à propos de « coéquipiers incapables de faire un truc correct ». Maya, quant à elle, opta pour se lever de son tronc d'arbre, tentant de contacter Ky et Boomer via son X-com. Probablement endommagé durant sa chute de l'après-midi, celui-ci laissa échapper un grésillement plaintif, avant de replonger dans le silence. Dépitée, elle sonda les alentours en quête d'un abri pour la nuit, ignorant le sourire ironique de Zane face à l'inutilité de son gadget.

-Il faut que nous trouvions un endroit à peu près se pour dormir. Et de quoi faire du feu aussi.

-En ce qui concerne le feu, il suffit juste de trouver du bois, j'ai des allumettes sur moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Eh oui, les Radikor utilise un réchaud à gaz pour cuire leurs repas, madame, c'est plutôt recommandé donc.

Maya ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire devant l'air satisfait de l'autre adolescent. Après tout, si cela pouvait les aider, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire ! Ne restait plus que l'abri…

Les deux jeunes gens durent patauger dans la vase encore une bonne demi-heure, tout en ramassant du bois, des lianes, de l'écorce ou toute autre chose à peu près sèche susceptible de servir de combustible, avant de parvenir à un embranchement légèrement surélevé, qui paraissait assez solide pour supporter leur poids. Zane insista pour y aller le premier afin de tester la résistance de leur abri de fortune. Les membres de plus en plus glacés par le froid qui n'était plus arrêté par leurs vêtements humides, les deux adolescents peinaient à seulement continuer de marcher. L'escalade pour parvenir à l'embranchement fut une épreuve pénible pour le chef des Radikor, s'efforçant de ne pas le montrer à sa compagne d'infortune restée au sol. Enfin, il atteignit le lieu providentiel une fois sa besogne accomplie, il fit signe à Maya de monter le rejoindre. Les membres engourdis, elle peina à son tour, s'accrochant à la pensée d'un repos bien mérité pour réussir à garder les mains crispées sur les quelques prises sous ses doigts. Quelques mètres avant la fourche, Zane lui saisit le poignet, l'aidant à se hisser à ses côtés. Puis, la jeune femme forma un petit cercle de vase pour empêcher leur feu de brûler leur abri tout entier, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de le faire démarrer.

Enfin, l'allumette qu'il avait sorti de sa petite boîte – Maya nota distraitement qu'elle provenait d'un hôtel avec les têtes d'un vert fluo – s'enflamma entre ses doigts gourds, et les flammes crépitèrent bientôt, apportant une chaleur bienfaisante aux deux combattants.

Enlevant chacun leurs chaussures depuis longtemps trempées, Maya hésita à enlever son pantalon. D'accord, le tissu jusqu'aux genoux étaient dans un état similaire à celui de ses bottes, mais de là à se déshabiller devant un garçon, qui plus est celui-ci…

Voyant l'adolescent s'arrêter à ses chaussures pour venir s'installer près du feu, elle décida de s'en tenir là elle aussi. S'avançant elle aussi devant la modeste flambée, elle s'efforça d'à peine effleurer le E-Teens, une opération délicate quand la seule source de chaleur était aussi petite.

Se rendant compte de son manège, Zane leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de justesse de l'envoyer paître de manière, disons, moins correcte.

-Je ne vais pas te manger, quoique, je meurs de faim. Tu peux venir plus près.

-Pas la peine, je me sens très bien ici.

-Tu plaisantes ? Encore un effort, et tu pourras concurrencer un cimetière rempli de squelettes à force de claquer des dents. Et ça va m'empêcher de dormir en plus.

-Je ne claque pas des dents.

-Et après, on va venir me parler de ma mauvaise foi…Ne sois pas stupide, pour une fois que je n'essaie pas d'éliminer ton équipe, profites-en avant que je ne change d'avis.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée. Si tu décidais de me pousser du haut de cet arbre pendant mon sommeil ?

-Dans ce cas, je te conseille de ne pas fermer l'œil.

Tressaillant, l'adolescente se raidit plus encore, et certainement pas à cause du froid. Zane laissa passer quelques minutes, puis soupira de nouveau. Cette fille était presque aussi têtue que Zair tout dans son attitude clamait qu'elle mourrait de froid tout en crevant d'envie de se rapprocher du feu afin de se réchauffer. Mais comme elle avait décidé que non, elle ne s'approcherait pas plus de lui, elle préférait rester à sa place plutôt que de changer d'avis. Dommage pour elle, il n'était pas décidé à la laisser mourir comme ça, bêtement, surtout que le Redakaï pourrait l'accuser de meurtre tiens !

-Puisque tu n'es pas décidé, grommela-t-il.

Glissant sur le sol, Zane se déplaça juste à côté de Maya. Trop surprise pour le repousser, elle ne réagit pas quand ses bras s'entourèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant jusqu'à lui, lui offrant une sorte de cocon de chaleur humaine. Enfin, extraterrestre. Frissonnant, elle se blottit plus profondément contre le torse de l'adolescent, le nez contre sa poitrine. D'accord, peut-être avait-elle un peu plus froid que ce qu'elle croyait finalement…

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles personne n'esquissa ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Maya profitait allègrement des chaleurs mêlées de la petite flambée et du corps de l'E-Teens, parvenant même à somnoler, sans toutefois parvenir à s'endormir, trop méfiante.

Se rappelant à l'ordre en sursautant, une fois qu'elle avait failli se laisser glisser dans le sommeil, elle remarqua que Zane le regardait, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

S'en apercevant, l'adolescent reprit son visage dur habituel, avant de se retourner vers le feu, qu'il attisa à l'aide d'un brandon. Bougeant sans réelle douceur, mais sans chercher à déranger la jeune fille dans ses bras, il s'allongea à demi, l'entraînant avec lui. Mettant son autre bras en travers du dos de Maya, il semble pensif, le regard perdu dans le vague, posé sur elle sans vraiment l'avoir.

Gênée de cet étrange contact qui n'en était pas un visuel, la Stax brisa le silence pour s'occuper et revenir à une situation qu'elle pouvait appréhender, disant la première chose lui passant par la tête.

-Tu crois que les autres nous cherchent encore ?

Reconnecté à la réalité, Zane se mit à la regarder pour de bon, lui faisant regretter son choix. L'adolescent l'observait étrangement, le visage indéchiffrable, et elle ne savait pas si elle détestait ça…ou aimait.

-Les autres ? répondit-il enfin. Nos équipes, c'est ça ? Ils ont du arrêter pour la nuit, mais c'est certain que demain matin, dès le lever du soleil, ils recommenceront à fouiller ce satané marais, et nous les trouverons cette fois-ci, puisque eux en sont incapables.

-Vivement que nous quittions ces maudits marais…C'est la première fois que je déteste une mission.

-Tu dois avoir raison, murmura l'adolescent d'un ton doux, qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Il sembla s'en apercevoir, car il sursauta à son tour, se secoua la tête vivement de gauche à droite, avant de se lever brusquement et de s'en retourner près du feu.

Surprise, Maya se redressa, sourcils froncés. Quelle mouche venait de le piquer ? Encore intriguée de la façon dont il lui avait parlé, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer le garçon de dos. Crispé, ses épaules étaient tendues, et il remuait énergiquement les braises qui n'en avaient nullement besoin, comme pour se forcer à faire quelque chose. Ou, eut-elle la désagréable impression, pour ne pas retourner près d'elle. Mais dans ce cas, il n'avait qu'à rester dans son coin, au lieu de venir le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé ! A vrai dire, le culot de l'adolescent commençait à l'agacer franchement.

Aussi, elle se leva à son tour, rejoignit en trois pas l'E-Teens, puis s'assit à sa gauche, prenant d'office son bras qu'elle entoura des siens, joue posée contre son épaule. Le coeur de Maya tambourina contre sa poitrine, néanmoins ravi d'avoir osé rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au grossier personnage. Zair et Tekris se pliaient peut-être aux désiratas de leur chef, mais elle ne faisait pas partie de son équipe. S'il faisait quelque chose, il devrait assumer, surtout si Maya n'était de base pas d'accord avec lui.

Il lui sembla qu'il avait compris, car peu de temps après, Zane dégagea son bras, mais pour entourer de nouveau sa taille, la main reposant contre sa hanche. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et il déglutissait péniblement. Si Maya s'en interrogea d'abord, elle y renonça. La chaleur de cette main n'était pas si désagréable après tout, et, elle eut du mal à se l'avouer, elle ressentait une petite fierté à troubler ainsi le si pénible extraterrestre. Mine de rien, elle pouvait se montrer bornée elle aussi.

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la main de l'E-Teens descendit lentement. D'abord au bout de la pointe de sa hanche, ensuite sur l'os de son bassin. Enfin, lorsqu'elle se posa dans le bas de son dos, Maya sentit que la pression avait changée elle aussi. La main n'était plus simplement posée sur elle, elle glissait sur ses vêtements, effleurant doucement le corps de l'adolescente. N'y prêtant d'abord pas plus d'attention, le jeune fille eut bientôt du mal à ignorer la chaleur qui montait de son bas-ventre, pour se propager le long de sa colonne en un frisson plus qu'agréable, bien que très étrange.

Continuant sa progression, la main caressait à présent le bas de son dos, se glissant sous sa tunique, toujours très doucement, hésitante, à l'affût d'un rejet. Qui ne vint pas. Fermant les yeux, Maya savoura le toucher tendre qui parcourait à présent l'ensemble de son dos avec d'amples gestes. La respiration du garçon près d'elle s'était encore un peu accélérée il lui sembla qu'elle s'arrêta un instant, en même temps que les caresses. Elle faillit se demander ce qu'il se passait : venait-il de changer brusquement d'avis ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas tant que cela, seulement, sans qu'elle ne s'explique pourquoi, elle sentait son coeur se serrer à cette idée. Elle fut rassurée : les passages sur sa peau reprirent, plus appuyés, et surtout, elle sentait le toucher d'une peau à qui l'ont a ôté le gant qui la recouvrait. Et cette sensation était de loin la plus marquante ressentie dans la vie de la jeune combattante. Elle n'était pas ignare, elle savait pourquoi son compagnon la touchait ainsi, savait pourquoi son regard paraissait l'embraser. Elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait encore tout arrêter, au nom de la morale du bien et du mal, de tant de choses. Mais elle en était incapable. Pire, elle ne voulait pas que cette chaleur qui devenait brûlante au creux de son corps ne s'arrête. A ce moment précis, peu lui importait que Zane appartienne au mal, elle au bien : Maya voulait juste sentir le toucher de l'adolescent, sa maladresse emplie de désir – car il s'agissait bien de cela – l'émouvait. Lui avait encore des réserves, mais les réactions de sa partenaire, son dos arrondi pour mieux ressentir les sensations, le demi-sourire sur ses lèvres, le poussait à continuer, puisqu'elle ne le repoussait pas.

Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Abandonnant un instant le dos de la jeune fille, il se plaça face à elle le plus doucement possible. Lui prenant le visage en coupe entre ses mains, il murmura d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée :

-Ne te sens pas obligée…Je ne veux pas te forcer.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans les siens. Il y vit le reflet de ce que pouvait contenir les siens : une vraie envie, un désir d'aller plus loin, d'explorer autant que possible ce que leur offrait cette nuit, mais aussi le questionnement comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, pourquoi eux et maintenant ? Peu importait au fond.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'autre réponse : franchissant la distance qui les séparait, il scella leurs lèvres avec ferveur. Maya sentit nettement qu'il tentait d'être doux, comme il avait réussi à l'être jusque là, mais son désir enflait en lui, et il dévorait avec avidité la bouche de sa partenaire. Leurs langues ne se mêlèrent pas, il n'en avait ni l'envie ni le besoin, et cela leur suffisait.

Comme si c'était le signal pour passer aux choses sérieuses, Zane dénoua la ceinture de Maya, la jetant un peu au hasard, remontant rapidement la tunique pour accéder à la peau de la jeune femme. Obligé de quitter ses lèvres le temps de l'enlever complètement, il se recula légèrement, caressant du regard ce corps délié, musclé par les années d'entraînement aux arts martiaux, mais néanmoins gracieux et délicat. Il descendit les lèvres, embrassa le nombril, remontant à force de baisers chauds jusqu'au sternum, puis à la poitrine, qu'il caressa d'abord par-dessus le soutien-gorge, faisant gémir sa partenaire, puis en l'enlevant ensuite.

S'enhardissant sous les soupirs de plaisir, Zane embrassa de nouveau ces lèvres si désirables, plongeant cette fois les mains vers l'intimité de la jeune femme, qu'il effleura sous la culotte, faisant se cambrer le corps sous lui, car il avait allongée la jeune fille sur le sol afin d'accéder plus commodément aux recoins de son corps. Le reste des vêtements alla rejoindre la tunique déjà sur le côté tandis qu'il continuait de prodiguer ses indécentes caresses, s'enorgueillissant en même temps d'être plutôt doué pour un novice.

De nouveau, il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler ce corps entièrement déshabillé sous le sien, et il le trouva plus sublime que jamais. Un corps qu'il allait bientôt posséder, en dépit des cuisses encore un peu fermées de sa partenaire. A cette idée, sa propre intimité le tirailla douloureusement. Haletant, il retira à la hâte son T-shirt, puis sa boucle de pantalon, ce dernier se retrouvant tout aussi rapidement ôté. Se redressant, Maya l'aida à retirer son caleçon, collant son corps contre le sien, s'autorisant même quelques caresses sur la virilité de l'adolescent qui le firent gémir malgré lui.

Enfin, tout obstacle retiré, les deux adolescents s'allongèrent de nouveau, mettant d'abord seulement leurs intimités en contact. Puis, lentement, ressentant intensément chaque sensation nouvelle traversant leurs corps, ils s'unirent, l'un grognant l'autre gémissant de plaisir. Rien d'autre n'existait, n'avait de sens que le corps brûlant de leur partenaire, sa bouche avide prenant et donnant, les caresses mutuelles sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte, se retenant d'abord dans un dernier sursaut de scrupule, criant ensuite à pleine gorge leur jouissance adolescente dans la nuit marécageuse.

Le jour filtrant à travers les épais feuillages caressa les deux corps alanguis, épuisés par une longue marche à travers les marais et une nuit forte en émotions. Ils étaient réveillés, chacun le savait, mais ils faisaient comme si, juste pour prolonger un peu ce moment de grâce, cet intermède dans deux vies diamétralement opposées, que tout séparera une fois sortis de leur abri éphémère de bois à demi-sec et de feu consumé. Une main cuivrée s'aventura jusqu'à se poser sur une poitrine verte, écoutant attentivement les battements irréguliers du coeur, tantôt lents quand son propriétaire profitait de l'instant, tantôt s'accélérant en pensant à l'inévitable séparation prochaine.

Car toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle de leur parenthèse enchantée se manifesta sous la forme d'un moteur qui résonna à quelques kilomètres de leur abri. Une ombre passa bientôt au-dessus d'eux, sans pour autant les apercevoir.

Ils attendirent que le X-Scaper s'éloigne. Lentement, les jambes se dénouèrent, les bras touchèrent seulement les vêtements éparpillés ça et là, les corps se vêtirent de nouveau. Pas de dernier baiser échangé, pas de regard croisant celui de l'autre. Les deux adolescents savaient que s'ils s'arrêtaient ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, le temps de s'observer mutuellement, la séparation serait infiniment plus douloureuse. En se comportant ainsi, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans ce marais, c'était comme s'ils disaient « C'était un désir d'adolescent, les hormones surchauffées ou complètement déréglées quoi, ça ne vaut même pas la peine que l'on en parle, il n'y aura jamais de « nous » ». Cela au moins était vrai, et ils le savaient. Incapables de lutter contre les lois du bien et du mal, ils préféraient nier et commencer à oublier.

D'ailleurs, pouvait-ils seulement espérer plus, se demandait Zane, encore sous le choc de s'être trouvé face à une telle pulsion. D'ailleurs, était-ce plus qu'un coup d'un soir à ses yeux, s'interrogeait Maya, ressentant encore chaque émotion qui avaient pu naître au creux de son corps.

Aucun n'avait la réponse à sa question, aussi, une fois de nouveau habillés, descendirent-ils en silence de leur abri de branchages, plongeant leur chaussures à peine sèches de nouveau dans la vase humide. Vers leurs équipes respectives. Vers leurs maîtres respectifs. Vers la quête du kaïru.

Mais séparés à jamais.

Serrant rageusement les dents, incapable de rien y changer, Zane s'élança le premier, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Serrant les poings face à l'injustice, Maya fixa l'horizon droit devant elle, sans regarder une seule fois vers l'E-Teens.


End file.
